


Shake it Off—Harry Potter Style

by RascalJoy (DarkQuill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Parody, Song Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkQuill/pseuds/RascalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause the Dursleys gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate<br/>And my scar is gonna ache, ache, ache, ache, ache<br/>Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake<br/>I shake it off, shake it off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Off—Harry Potter Style

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from Fanficton.net.
> 
> It was July 2015. Three weeks, seven books, eight movies. That includes the half week wait for "Prisoner of Azkaban." That is the story of how I became a Potterhead.
> 
> Wrote this exactly one month later on August 31st, and am just now deciding to post it XD
> 
> Song (obviously) to the tune of "Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

I say it's too late, I got lightning to my brain  
At least, that's what muggles say, mm hmm, that's what muggles say, mm hmm  
It's far too long a wait, eleven years to board the train  
At least, that's what wizards say, mm hmm, that's what witches say, mm hmm

But I keep fighting, can't stop, won't stop trying  
I've finally got some new friends by my side saying it's gonna be all right

'Cause the Dursleys gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
And my scar is gonna ache, ache, ache, ache, ache  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, shake it off  
Death Eaters gonna rage, rage, rage, rage, rage  
And the wands are gonna wave, wave, wave, wave, wave  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, shake it off

I've performed some crazy feats, but I had help from all my peeps  
And that's what they won't see, mm hmm, that's what they won't see, mm hmm  
I'm nothing on my own (nothing on my own) throw some spells out as I go (spells out as I go)  
That's what they don't know, mm hmm, that's what they don't know, mm hmm

But I keep returning, my scar can't, won't stop burning  
It's like I've got a Dark Lord in my mind saying, "Y'all gonna die tonight"

All my fans are gonna rave, rave, rave, rave, rave  
Umbridge found out the DA, A, A, A, A, A  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, shake it off  
Now Draco's put in play, play, play, play, play  
And I really just can't stay, stay, stay, stay, stay  
So baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I'll shake 'em off, shake 'em off

Hey, hey, hey, just think while you've been dying down to all the Deatheaters and evil little Slytherins of the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat

My ex-Cho cried under mistletoe  
She's like, "Oh Cedric," but I'm just gonna shake it  
And to Miss Weasley over there with the fire red hair  
Why don't you come over, Ginny, we can shake, shake, shake

Counting down my final days, days, days, days, days  
Voldemort has gotta pay, pay, pay, pay, pay  
Baby, I've just gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake 'em off, shake 'em off  
The last horcrux ain't the snake, snake, snake, snake, snake  
So it's time I meet my fate, fate, fate, fate, fate  
But hey, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I'll shake it off, shake it off

I, I'll shake it off, shake it off  
 I, I'll shake it off, shake it off  
 I, I'll shake it off, shake it off  
 I, I'll shake it off, shake it off   
I'll shake it off, shake it off   
I, I'll shake it off, shake it off  
 I, I'll shake it off, shake it off  
 I, I'll shake it off, shake it off

* * *

 

Harry stared at the screen of his laptop as the last bars of the song faded into silence. He blinked slowly. "I will never understand my Muggle fandom."


End file.
